dbz_evil_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Evil Reborn (Story)
This article is about the fan-fiction by Oliver Welch, for the feature film see Dragon Ball Z: Evil Reborn (Film) Dragon Ball Z: Evil Reborn or Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Evil Undead is the first story made by Dragon Galaxy Entertainment, it follows the life of the characters post-GT. The Story The full story in script form is available on FanFiction.net but you can read it here as well: (At Kame House, Master Roshi is celebrating his 775th birthday) Everyone: Happy birthday! Master Roshi: Thanks everyone for coming! especially you Bulma... Vegeta: Watch it, old man! Gohan: Do you guys hear that noise outside? Trunks: Maybe we should check it out... Goku: Alright (Goku opens the door, a strange man is standing in front of Goku) Goku: Hello, can I help you with anything? Man: I have something important to tell you... Goku: About what? Man: Your family, your Brother... Goku: I have no Brother! Man: Raditz! Goku: He's not family, he's evil Man: Kakarot, I... Goku: Usually only Vegeta calls me that Man: Kakarot, I'm your Brother, your other Brother, Tangi Goku: Tangi? it's nice to meet you! come in and enjoy the party! Tangi: I wish I could but I come with very bad news Goku: Oh gosh! what is it? Tangi: You have another Brother as well Goku: Another one? Tangi: Rensou, he did the unthinkable Goku: What? Tangi: He revived Raditz Goku: What? how?! he didn't use the Dragon Balls! Tangi: Divine Orbs, they're like Dragon Balls but they'll give you any three wishes you want, no matter how ludicrous Goku: Oh well, I have beaten Raditz before and now I'm even stronger Tangi: Rensou's second wish was to make Raditz much more powerful than you can possibly imagine Goku: Wait, what about his third wish? Tangi: Kakarot, he...brought back the one they call...Lord Frieza Goku: Frieza's back! oh man! (Piccolo with his superb hearing, tells everyone else what's going on) Bulma: Frieza, didn't he destroy Namek and kill my dear Vegeta!? Vegeta: It is true Tangi: You best find them and destroy them, you must work as a team! Goku: Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Tangi, Tien, Majin Buu, Videl & (sigh) Mr.Satan, we must work together! Mr.Satan: I would but see I got this, uh, horrible headache... Vegeta: Forget him, let's go Yamcha: Me and Krillin will stay here Krillin: We aren't strong enough Chiaotzu: Me either (The Z-Fighters fly off to find Raditz, Frieza & Rensou) Vegeta: Where is Raditz? he will probably be just as weak as he used to be Raditz: Right here (Raditz punches Vegeta, taking him off his feet) Raditz: I am a lot stronger since last time we met, Vegeta, as for you Kakarot...SATURDAY...CRUSH! (Goku is also blown off his feet) Raditz: I have a little something that will surprise all of you! (Raditz turns Super Saiyan) Raditz: I...AM A SUPER SAIYAN! Goku: Well, we can do that too (Goku turns Super Saiyan) Vegeta: As can I (Vegeta turns Super Saiyan) Gohan: Me too (Gohan turns Super Saiyan) Goten & Trunks: Hmph, watch this! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIIIIIOOOONNNNNN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gotenks: We are Gotenks! (Gotenks goes Super Saiyan) (A long and epic battle ensues...) Raditz: I will not be defeated! never! DOUBLE SUNDAY! Piccolo: Argh! that's intense! oh well, LIGHT GRENADE! (Double Sunday Vs Light Grenade) Piccolo: AAAAA! I can't take it! Gohan: You were always there for me, Piccolo, now it's my turn, KAMEHAMEHA! Raditz: That actually hurt a little, you sniveling worm! Gohan: Gotenks! back me up! Gotenks: BIG TREE CANNON! Raditz: Darn it! curse you! Goku: You can't defeat us, Raditz! we are a team that works as one to destroy all evil! Raditz: Well, here's a special technique of mine that I've been saving, FRIDAY DESTRUCTION! Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! (The dust clears to reveal an SSJ2 Goku) Goku: You ready? Raditz: Haha! I didn't think it would come to this but... (Raditz goes Super Saiyan 3) Raditz: I have surpassed Super Saiyan 2! Goku: Whatever (Goku goes Super Saiyan 3) Raditz: What? how? Vegeta: You'll never defeat Kakarot, Raditz, I've seen him evolve into the warrior he is today Raditz: That's it! (uses scouter) Hello? I'm gonna need back-up Piccolo: Who was that? Majin Buu: Buu scared! Videl: What is Raditz going on about? Nappa: ME! (Nappa attacks Videl) Nappa: HAHA! Vegeta: Nappa? Nappa: Vegeta, how dare you try to eradicate the great Nappa, I'll destroy you! NAPPA CANNON! Vegeta: GALICK GUN! (Nappa Cannon Vs Galick Gun) Nappa: Ouch, that hurt, oh well... (Nappa goes Super Saiyan) Vegeta: Is everyone a Super Saiyan?! Nappa: I'll do what you did to me, Vegeta! Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! (Nappa is down but Raditz attacks Vegeta) Piccolo: It's getting dark, uh-oh, the moon! (All Saiyans are Golden Great Apes and cause destruction to everybody in the area) Piccolo: NO! (The Saiyans all turn to SSJ4) Goku: KAME...HAME...HA! Raditz: FRIDAY...DESTRUCTION! (Kamehameha Vs Friday Destruction) Goku: I can't keep going! Tangi: I must help! SONOSENSHI! (Raditz is knocked out, SSJ4 Nappa attacks Tangi) Tangi: AAAAAAA! Nappa: Who will stop me now?! Gotenks: So this is Super Saiyan 4, let's take it out for a whirl, AAAAAAAAAAAA! Nappa: No! Goku: KAMEHAMEHA! (Nappa dies) Tangi: You guys go on! find Rensou & Frieza! I have to do something else more important! Vegeta: What could be more important than this? Piccolo: Yeah, what is it? Tangi: You will see, soon... (Tangi flies over to Kame House) Tangi: Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, here! take these! Yamcha: What are these? Krillin: I don't know Chiaotzu: What are these for, Tangi? Tangi: These are the Divine Orbs Yamcha: Woah! so we can wish for anything! Tangi: Yes Krillin: Sounds like a sweet deal! Tangi: Let's begin, Oh great Kamiryu, we summon you! Yamcha: Kamiryu? Tangi: Similar to Shenron except he grants any wish at all, no limitations! Kamiryu: Who hath summoned the great Kamiryu? Yamcha: it was us! we have three wishes! Kamiryu: Tell me them now and I will grant them Chiaotzu: What are you gonna wish for, Yamcha? Yamcha: I got something in mind...I WISH TO BE A SUPER SAIYAN! Kamiryu: Your wish has been granted (Yamcha goes Super Saiyan) Yamcha: This is incredible! Krillin: I want that too, Kamiryu! Kamiryu: Your wish has been granted, what is your final wish? Chiaotzu: I also wish to be a Super Saiyan like my friends! Kamiryu: Your wish has been granted (Krillin & Chiaotzu go Super Saiyan) Krillin: My God, this power! Chiaotzu: I know! I have been reborn! Yamcha: Let's go help the others (Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu & Tangi fly off to find the Z-Fighters, meanwhile the Z-Fighters are in a dark forest) Tien: Where could Frieza or Rensou be, Piccolo? Piccolo: All I know is we are definitely getting close Tien: Piccolo! what's that? Piccolo: It's them! Frieza: Look at all these filthy Monkeys, it makes me want to vomit Goku: Frieza! Frieza: Is that the Monkey that caused my death!? no! he looks so different! Goku: Frieza! I will end you! Frieza: HAHA! DEATH BEAM! Goku: AH! Gohan: Don't hurt my Dad! HYPER MASENKO! Frieza: DEATH BALL! (Hyper Masenko Vs Death Ball) Frieza: YAAAAAAAA! Gohan: Come on! nearly there! (Frieza is attacked from behind) Frieza: Ah! another Super Saiyan Yamcha: I am Yamcha! and I am here to destroy you! SPIRIT BALL! Goku: YAMCHA?! A SUPER SAIYAN?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! Vegeta: It's official, anyone can be a Super Saiyan and here I was thinking it was special Krillin: I am also a Super Saiyan! (Vegeta facepalm) Vegeta: It can't get worse than this Chiaotzu: I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! Vegeta: I stand corrected Frieza: Ah! no! please! Yamcha: KAMEHAMEHA! Krillin: DESTRUCTO DISK! Chiaotzu: DODON RAY! Frieza: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Frieza dies) Tien: Chiaotzu?! how did y- Chiaotzu: No time to explain, we must find Rensou Yamcha: Let's go! (Everyone flies off to a stranger, darker part of the forest) Rensou: I have been waiting for you, Kakarot... Goku: Brother? Rensou: What's the point in waiting around? you've found me! I am the final stage! I am the ultimate villain! I AM YOUR DOOM! Goku: I see your already in Super Saiyan 4 form Rensou: It matters not! fight me! Goku: Fine! Rensou: SHINAKA! Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rensou: Come here you... Gohan: Me? Rensou: This is your Son, Kakarot? he is weak (Rensou slaps Gohan away) Goku: GOHAN!...YOU DON'T HURT MY FAMILY! Rensou: I am your family, Kakarot Goku: You're not family! you're a monster! and you will be obliterated! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Goku goes Super Saiyan 5) Goku: This is my real family! and we're a team! we work together! KAMEHAMEHA! Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! Yamcha: SPIRIT BALL! Krillin: DESTRUCTO DISK! Chiaotzu: DODON RAY! Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! Tien: TRI-BEAM! Majin Buu: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Innocence Cannon) Tangi: SONOSENSHI! Videl: Finally, I can use a ki technique! TOSHISUKIRU! Rensou: AAAAAA! (The dust clears...) Rensou: You'll never defeat the great and might Rensou! I am the stronge- (Rensou is knocked out by a punch...) Mr.Satan: Sorry, I'm late Majin Buu: Hercule save Buu! Videl: Daddy! Mr.Satan: Nobody beats the great Hercule Satan! HAHAHA! (A large figure appears behind him) Mr.Satan: Uh-oh... Broly: I AM NOT RENSOU! I AM THE POWERFUL LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN BROLY! (Mr.Satan runs off, Broly goes Super Saiyan 5) Goku: Vegeta, there is only one way to do this! (turns Super Saiyan 4) Vegeta: Fusion? Goku: Let's do it Vegeta: Wait Kakarot! (Vegeta turns Super Saiyan 5) Goku: Woah! (Goku turns Super Saiyan 5) Goku & Vegeta: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOONNN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gogeta: SSJ5 Gogeta! Broly might not even be a challenge anymore! Broly: HOW DARE YOU?! (A very long, very epic battle ensues with Gogeta as the victor) Gogeta: Say goodbye, Broly Broly: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Gogeta kills Broly and Goku & Vegeta diffuse) Goku: Let's go home! (At Kame House) Everyone: Happy Birthday! Master Roshi: Know what would really make my day, Bulma? a birthday smooch! Vegeta: THAT'S IT! (Vegeta slaps Roshi through Kame House) Master Roshi: (Lying on ground in pain) Anyone for Cake? The End